


Come Home

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [141]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Brotherly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared justs wants Shannon to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

  Jared walked off the stage; sweaty, beyond tired, and precariously balancing an open laptop on a lone hand. He chuckled as Shannon began humming the ‘Doctor Who’ theme song. “Raiding Tomo’s DVD collection again?”

                Shannon smiled guiltily as Jared eased his changing room door open. He plopped down into the chair, leaning back and sighing.

                “You’re soaking the floor in your sweat, bro,”

                Jared chuckled, “Yeah, Yeah.”

                “That’s your cue to go shower,”

                “I’m trying to gain enough energy to do so; and, I don’t sweat as much as you do. An ocean could be born from your glands.”

                Shannon shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. “You better yet?” Jared inquired, “Rather pleasant smelling without your B.O.”

                Shannon sent a small glare at his brother, “I should be clear to fly tomorrow,”

                Jared smiled, “Good.”


End file.
